


Take Time to Realize

by Impala_Chick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Lydia Has a Sister, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Alternating, Sister-Sister Relationship, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's mother will not stop bothering Lydia about her "boyfriend", so Lydia asks Stiles to pose as her boyfriend at her big sister's wedding. Lydia's parents are disappointed with Lydia's choice, but Stiles has a lot more to offer than even Lydia realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Time to Realize

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this playlist: http://8tracks.com/lad-lass/lad-lass-wedding-music-aisle-1
> 
> Written for Stydia's prompt #18 at Stydiafest on Livejournal. Thanks to Stydia for the beta! Title from the Colbie Caillat song.

“Stiles, don’t make this into a big deal.”

Lydia was walking fast through the quad on her way to class, her teal book back swinging from her shoulder. Stiles was practically jogging to keep up with her. Lydia’s 4th year practicum professor would not tolerate tardiness. Besides, Lydia Martin was never late. 

“THE Lydia Martin can’t find a date to her sister’s wedding?” Stiles huffed, incredulous. 

“It’s not that. Obviously. It’s just that I told them I have a boyfriend, so some guy has to take me who knows me well.”

Stiles stopped in his tracks. “You told them what?”

Lydia did not stop. She was sure Stiles could catch up.

“Wait. Lydia, why?” 

“Because my mother kept asking me if I had met anyone yet. And it was just easier to tell her what she wanted to hear.” 

Lydia reached the door to the lecture hall, grabbed the door handle, and turned to face Stiles.

“So can you come?” she asked, a big smile plastered on her face.

“Ya, okay,” Stiles relented. 

“Great. Pick me up at three p.m. tomorrow.” Lydia marched into her classroom before Stiles could protest further. The wedding itself would almost be a relief, considering all the planning that had gone into it. She loved her sister and had carried out all of her maid of honor duties faithfully, but Paige had been a demanding soon-to-be-bride. Lydia supposed it ran in the family, but still. Everything would be easier once the wedding was over.

A few weeks ago, when her mother’s nagging had pushed her over the edge, she let slip that she had a boyfriend and everyone should stop worrying about her. Nevermind that Lydia was completing her double major in math and chemical engineering in two weeks, and she had already signed on to a research fellowship. The only thing Lydia’s mom wanted to talk about was boys. _"I don’t want you to be alone, sweetheart!"_ Please. The whole thing exasperated Lydia, and she guessed that her mother just wanted to live vicariously. So Lydia indulged her.

At the bachelorette party, her sister had needled her until she talked about her “boyfriend”. She had inadvertently described Stiles, but there was no way she was going to tell Stiles that. Better to keep him on his toes before the wedding.

Her mother had made sure that he was coming, and her sister kept saying how she was excited to actually spend time with a boyfriend of Lydia’s, considering Lydia never brought anyone home. It was just easier that way. Lydia had left out the fact that she had, in fact, met Stiles before. She and Stiles had been best friends since high school, so Stiles had been over a time or two.

Lydia had RSVP’ed with a plus one, and waited until the last minute to invite Stiles. This way, he would feel obligated to go with her. Besides, Lydia knew for a fact that he didn’t have any plans for the weekend. 

~~~ 

The jeep made an awkward clanging noise when Stiles brought it to a halt in the parking lot, and he nervously grinned at Lydia. She rolled her eyes at him, but she didn’t seem very bothered by the whole thing. Stiles felt his hands start to clam up as he hopped out and rushed around the front to get the door for Lydia. She stepped down from the jeep, smiling at him. Stiles’ breath caught in his throat for a moment when Lydia emerged. Her hair was braided up on her head, and her eyes twinkled with excitement.

“Paige is finally getting married!” Stiles said to break the silence.

“‘Finally’ is definitely the right word,” Lydia agreed as she started down the stone path to the house that was housing the bridal party until the walk down the aisle.

Stiles popped his head in to say hi, but a few bridesmaids shrieked in surprise. Stiles, unperturbed, said hello to Ms. Martin.

“Oh, hello. I’ve met you before, haven’t I?” She squinted her eyes at Stiles.

“Yes, mom. This is Stiles. My boyfriend.” The word, coming from Lydia’s lips, about _him_ , nearly sent Stiles into a panic. But instead, he just nodded.

“He’s your boyfriend?” Ms. Martin said condescendingly. Stiles had never been a big fan of hers, so Stiles did his best to ignore her attitude.

“If you all need any help, let me know,” Stiles said with a shrug. Lydia turned back to him, clearly hoping to dissipate the tension that Ms. Martin had created.

“I’m going to get my dress on and get the bride ready. Is it okay if you stay out here?” 

Stiles nodded and kissed Lydia on the cheek on an impulse. If he had thought about it, he wouldn’t have done it. But seeing Ms. Martin’s mouth pull into a tight scowl was worth the quick action on his part. Of course, Lydia took it all in stride before she bounced into the room.

Stiles silently hoped Ms. Martin would have better things to worry about once the wedding started. He wandered over to where some people were setting up chairs, and decided to help while he waited.

~~~

Lydia did not get a chance to leave the bridesmaids’ dressing room until it was time to line up for the procession. Her sister definitely didn’t qualify as a bridezilla, but between all of the last minute make-up touch-ups and the hair spraying and the dress fluffing, time had flown. Paige was beaming and her cheeks were rosy; Lydia had never seen her happier. 

For a second, Lydia envied Paige and all she had done for herself. She was an accomplished woman with a career and she had a man who would do anything for her. And she was happy. Was it possible to have it all? Lydia still wasn’t entirely convinced, but the envy made way to pride. She meant it when she whispered “I’m so proud of you” in Paige’s ear before the bridesmaids all stepped out of the building.

Lydia waved at Stiles, Allison and Scott when she noticed them sitting together a couple of rows from the front, on the Bride’s side of the aisle. She and Allison had grown up together and Paige used to drive her and Allison around all the time, so Paige considered Allison a friend too. Allison brought Scott, and Lydia was thankful for that. Surely Stiles wouldn’t have a terrible time if he could hang out with his best bro. 

The procession music started, and Lydia's tiny cousins headed down the aisle. The ring bearer was holding a white basket, and the flower girl was tossing flower petals out of it. Lydia instructed each bridesmaid when it was time to go, and then it was her turn. She walked arm in arm with the best man; head held high and eyes sparkling. Stiles made eye contact with her right away and Lydia couldn’t help but appreciate how good he looked in his suit. 

Stiles watched her walk all the way to her spot in line, and Lydia felt his eyes on her even when she turned to face the outdoor trellis. The feel of his intense gaze made Lydia’s palms start to sweat and her breath caught in her throat. Stiles sure made a convincing fake boyfriend.

She barely noticed that the procession song had changed. But she knew her sister was coming down the aisle when the audience stood up. Lydia craned her neck to see over the crowd, and her sister was smiling at her father. Her veil obscured her face, but Lydia could tell that her sister was excited. Her father looked like the perfect gentleman, his arm hooked for Paige to hold onto. Lydia sighed gratefully as everyone sat down and a hush fell over the crowd. Everything was in the wedding officiant’s hands, now. 

~~~ 

Soon after the ceremony, Lydia and Stiles got into the buffet line next to Mr. and Ms. Martin. Lydia’s parents had gotten a divorce several years earlier, but Ms. Martin had kept the last name. Stiles couldn’t help but feel awkward, since they were both glaring at him. He kept adjusting his tie, thinking they were judging his outfit. There was nothing he could do to make Ms. Martin drop her murderous stare, though. Mr. Martin was no better. _No wonder they aren’t together, they’re like the same person,_ Stiles thought.

“So Stiles, are you finishing your degree?” Mr. Martin broke the silence.

“Yes, sir. Criminal justice.” Stiles reached for a plate.

“That seems like an easy degree. What will you do after?” Mrs. Martin cut in. Stiles did his best to answer politely.

“I’m going to be a detective, ma’am.” Stiles grabbed a fork and napkin bundle, and looked pleadingly over at Lydia. She raised her eyebrows, but didn’t say anything.

“So a cop, then? Did you have to get a degree to do that?” Stiles had been ridiculed before, but this was different. He couldn’t fight back. 

“To be a homicide detective, yes.” He spooned some broccoli onto his plate, hoping his voice came out sounding neutral.

“You know Lydia is going to be very busy with her research. She’s going to change the world,” Mr. Martin said as he reached for the vegetable spoon.

“And she might not have time to deal with criminals,” Mrs. Martin added.

Stiles reached for the potato spoon, not sure what to say. Luckily, Lydia saved him.

“Dad, Mom. Back off. Stiles is driven, and smart, and he’s following his passion. He’s always wanted to help people, and he’s going to be protecting our community. I’m proud of him, and you should be too.”

Her firm but gentle monologue caught everyone off guard. Lydia’s parents didn’t say another word as they put chicken on their plates. Stiles’ heart was hammering in his chest, and he couldn’t stop grinning. He kept sneaking glances at Lydia, who was smiling too. When they walked away from the buffet line, Stiles grabbed her hand and squeezed it. 

“Thanks,” he said in her ear before they joined Allison and Scott at a round table near the bride and groom.

~~~ 

Lydia couldn’t explain what had come over her. Luckily, Stiles didn’t ask her to. Dinner was fun and easy, as she was surrounded by her best friends. She grinned up at her sister, who mouthed “thank you” and gave her a thumbs up. 

The night flew, and soon it was time for the bouquet toss. Lydia wasn’t one to believe in such silly superstitions, but tradition was tradition. Her sister dragged her over to the dance floor.

“I think you and Stiles are great together. You’ve been so happy today.” Paige winked and looked over at Stiles, who was happily chowing down on some wedding cake. 

“Thanks. You make a beautiful bride,” Lydia replied, still looking at Stiles.

“Sheesh, can I just give you the bouquet already?” Paige elbowed Lydia to get her to turn around.

“No cheating!” Lydia laughed and rolled her eyes. It wasn’t like she actually wanted to _marry_ Stiles. Or anyone. Ever. But what was stopping her from being happy?

Her sister positioned herself and turned her back to the crowd that had gathered. The MC revved up the crowd and everyone cheered as Paige threw the bouquet. It happened to land right in Lydia’s arms. 

“Oh, boy,” Lydia whispered. She caught Stiles’ eye, and he was laughing his ass off. Superstition be damned. 

Lydia gestured for him to come to her, and he did so easily. He stopped laughing when he noticed her serious expression. He walked over sheepishly, like he was in trouble. But when he reached her, she flung her arms around his neck, bouquet and all, and kissed him.

He squeaked in surprise, but then he settled in against her. His lips were soft and everything clicked as Lydia breathed him in. She was the only one who had been standing in the way of the two of them, and whatever it could become. So she decided to nurture their relationship instead. Let it grow.

“That was nice,” he said as she pulled back. She just nodded and watched as he bit his bottom lip.

“Cue the Music!” The MC momentarily distracted them, but soon everyone else faded away. Lydia let Stiles lead, and they swayed to the music as others joined them on the dance floor.


End file.
